Cómo Mαntener un Mαtrimonio
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: 12. El contacto físico es vital. Abrázalo, dale un beso –muchos–, dale una caricia en la mano. No dejes pasar ni un solo día sin demostrarle cuanto lo quieres… ¡Tócalo! *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Un lemon ligero…quizás…

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Datitos**: Algo…raro que se me ocurrió en el momento, es culpa del refriado. (Mi querer un doctor Iggy en mi casa) Antes de leer, es una especie de manual del cómo Manuel puede ser una buena esposa para su adorado y odiado argentino. (Manual y Manuel riman xD)

* * *

―

◊•◊ **Cómo Mαntener un Mαtrimonio ◊•◊**

―

Y no morir en el intento

―

* * *

**1. **Sorpréndelo. No esperes el día de su cumpleaños o santo para regalarle algo. Cuando él menos se lo espere, dale un obsequió que le agrade o llévalo a algún lugar.

Regalo o no regalo, ese era el dilema.

¿Por qué tendría que regalarle algo a ese cabeza de ego? No había razón alguna, y ni siquiera la tenía.

No lo haría, no se lo merecía.

― ¡Mamá, mira! ―Tierra del Fuego estaba en su habitación, corrió donde el chileno llevando un objeto en las manos― ¿Te gusta?

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Hice un peluche de Messi. ―respondió sonriente.

― ¿Lo hiciste solo? ―no podía creerlo. El menor acertó sonriendo― Sí…está bonito…para Martín.

―Sí. ¿Podes envolverlo en un papel de regalo? Voy a ser pipí.

―Bueno, yo lo hago. ―acertando como una buena _madre_, buscó en los cajones de la cocina algún papel de regalo.

El pequeño había ido al baño.

Manuel en tanto envolvía el muñequito del jugador argentino, no tenía ánimos para esto, pero solo lo haría por su hijo para que quedara bien y presentable. Colocó scotch con sumo cuidado y luego lo cortó con la tijera. Lo único que hacía falta era una cinta de regalo, la cual y por suerte venían hechas. La pegó.

― ¡Ya llegué! ―el "ya" que sonaba "sha" era indicio de Martín llegando a casa. Saludó a Chile con un besó en la mejilla porque éste había corrido el rostro para no ser besado en la boca― ¿Qué es eso? ―notó el paquete de regalo en las manos de Manuel, y se pasó una gran imaginación.

―Ah, esto es…

― ¿Es para mí?

―Eh…sí…

― ¡Te amo! ―Martín, lleno de alegría por el supuesto obsequio de él para él, lo abrazó dándole unos cuantos besitos en los labios del chileno, quien aguantaba su estupidez. Martín tomó el regalo y lo abrió― ¡Un muñeco de Messi! ¡Gracias, gracias mi Manu!

― ¿Gracias de qué? Si no es-

―Sos un encanto cuando te lo propones, ¿eh? ―surcó los labios mostrando los blancos dientes llenos de ego.

― ¿Qué? ―por favor, Manuel no le regaló nada, fue su hijo.

Hablando de Carlitos, se encontraba detrás de una pared observándolos como se daban tiernos besos. Sonrió, si su _mamá_ no podía darle regalos, él lo haría, pero a su manera.

* * *

―

* * *

**2.** Hablen con la verdad aunque sea deprimente.

―Escucha, no quería que lo supierai…pero… ―se le hacía dificultoso decirle al argentino.

―Pero… ―copió la última palabra de Manuel― Decime de una puta vez.

―El muñequito de Messi…se me cayó al fuego mientras cocinaba…fue un accidente.

―…Messi… ¿Messi?

―No es que me interese…sorry igual.

―Era el regalo que me diste… ―comenzaba a sentir pena por su muñequito.

―No, yo no te di-

Martín aún seguía creyendo que ese peluche se lo había regalado su adorado chileno donde se quemó accidentalmente, ¿pero qué hacía Messi en la cocina? Se preguntó antes de llorar amargamente.

― ¿Qué hacía en la cocina?

―Lo encontré tirado y como estaba ocupado, lo dejé en el mueble de arriba y se cayó.

―Sniff… ―ahora si se puso a llorar. No importaba tanto, tenía a Maradona, pero no era lo mismo, porque era un regalo de su esposa, luego recobró la compostura― Por lo menos fuiste sincero…Yo…también tengo algo que decirte.

― ¿Así?

― ¿Recordas el indio pícaro que tenías?

―Eh, sí. El que desapareció de la nada.

―No desapareció. Se me cayó accidentalmente y se hizo pedacitos.

―…te voy a matar…

―Me alegra que tengamos una buena comunicación.

* * *

―

* * *

**3.** Hazle sentir que es el mejor amante del mundo. Todos los hombres se preocupan por su capacidad sexual. Así que demuestra entusiasmo y enséñale como puede hacerte feliz.

―Te-Te dije que era…mu-mucho mejor…de perrito…ah…ah…

Como dijo, se encontraba en la posición mencionada, empujando hacia delante y hacia atrás como si fuese una especie de taladro lleno de pasión.

Manuel mordía las sabanas mojadas por culpa de su saliva y del sudor, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, sintiendo las embestidas más exquisitas (cosa que no lo diría) en su cuerpo. Revolcaba su cara en las sabanas creyendo que moriría pronto.

Y murió pronto…literalmente.

Se acostaron a cada lado de la cama, agotados.

― ¿He mejorado? ―preguntó Martín.

―Uhmmmm. ―aportó Manuel, pues su orgullo le impedía y las mejillas le ardían. Se dio vuelta mirando a la pared.

―No te entendí bien. ―creyó que había mencionado algo, entonces se dio vuelta detrás de Manuel para escucharlo claramente.

―Sí…has mejorado… ―mañana se tiraría del duodécimo piso.

―Lo sé. ―dijo sonriente, besando con delicadeza el hombro de Chile, por último lo abrazó, eso era amor.

* * *

―

* * *

**4.** Salúdalo todas las mañanas cariñosamente, como si se acabaran de encontrar y despídete con un beso cada vez que salga de casa.

―Me voy al G-20, deséame suerte.

―Suerte. ―dijo porque sí.

― ¿Besito? ―estiró lo labios.

―No.

―Pero si me diste uno en la mañana. ―replicó. Necesitaba uno para la junta, para la suerte.

― ¿Y a mí que me importa? ―frunció el ceño. Deseaba que se fuera pronto.

―Vamos mi Manu, dame un besito, no te cuesta nada, che.

―Ya poh mamá, dale un beso a mi papá para que le vaya bien ―aportó Carlitos desde el sillón viendo caricaturas―. ¿Por mí?

―Mierda ―maldijo Manuel―. Solo por él. ―siguiendo en maldecirse, cerró los parpados esperando el besó de despedida y buena suerte para el argentino.

Martín ni siquiera lo dudó. No era un simple beso, era EL beso. En fin, Martín se fue muy feliz al G-20…era tan feliz.

* * *

―

* * *

**5.** Dale su lugar. Él es tu esposo y como tal, es importante para ti. Asique dale ese lugar que le corresponde, y no formes alianzas con nadie en su contra, ni lo critiques en público, ni lo minimices de ningún modo.

―Si no quieres tener más problemas con Martín, y teniendo al medio a Carlitos, con mayor razón. Sé de estas cosas, no eres el primero que me pide ayuda, hasta Gilbert me pide consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el señor Roderich.

Dio un pequeño sorbo gustando una taza de té. Recordaba el consejo de Hungría. Era verdad, no le gustaba pelear tanto con Martín por el mismo tema llamado "Inglaterra". Amaba a Martín, su deber como esposa es estar a su lado, apoyándole. Había algunas veces que lo hacía…algunas veces, contadas con los dedos, porque siempre le traicionaba.

Maldición, le dolía la cabeza con los gritos e insultos entre el rubio latino y el británico, por una tontería.

― ¿Y bien Chile, a quién apoyas? ―preguntó Arthur todo confiado.

―A… ―entreabrió la boca preparando su decisión― Martín.

― ¿What?

― ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía que el ornitorrinco no pone huevos!

Esa era la discusión, pero por lo menos lo apoyó, eso era lo que cuenta ¿verdad?

* * *

―

* * *

**6.** Respira profundo y piensa cuanto lo amas antes de empezar una discusión.

Paciencia, paciencia, se decía Manuel en la mente. Vamos, no era la primera que tenía que soportar las superioridades dichas por el argentino cada vez que le daba la gana.

―Por eso es que la Argentina es mucho mejor que Chile, che.

Se levantó de su asiento, no se dejaría llevar por el rubio. Respiró profundamente mientras que el otro lo observaba desentendido y/o esperando sus insultos, mas no fue así.

― ¿Adónde vas?

―A recostarme un rato, últimamente he estado con dolor de cabeza. ―ni siquiera era necesario pensar en cuanto lo amaba para no empezar una discusión.

* * *

―

* * *

**7.** Tomen decisiones en pareja planeando un fututo, esto los ayudará a mantenerse juntos.

¿Decisiones juntos? Eso era en lo económico, tratados y etcétera. No obstantes si era planear como pareja o como familia, las cosas cambiaban.

Se encontraban en la nieve, enseñándole a esquiar a Carlitos como unos buenos padres, como una linda familia.

Además el pequeñito era mucho más que feliz con sus padres, mucho más. Nadie podía decirle lo contrario porque los ama y ellos lo aman, y no le daría más rodeo al asunto.

Estaba claro ¿no?

* * *

―

* * *

**8.** Dile cosas bonitas por muy enfadado que estés con él, procura no hablarle mal. Por último los insultos tienen que estar fuera de una discusión.

Bueno, esto era una gran excepción.

Con enfado o sin enfado se insultaban en sus propios modismos.

― ¡Para que veas que tengo razón!

― ¡Ya estoy hasta aquí, con tus reclamos! ―hizo una seña en la frente en la palabra "aquí", dando a saber que no daba más― Chao, me voy a tomar una cuantas cervezas.

―No Manu…espera. No peleemos por estas tonterías.

―Tú comenzaste.

―Ambos.

―Ya, ambos.

―Perdón.

―Bueno, como sea. ―le aceptó la disculpa. Sin previo aviso sus labios tuvieron contacto con los del rubio, quiso rechazarlo pero al final no lo hizo, y luego fue rodeado por los brazos del argentino.

―Vamos a la camita a dormir.

―Uhm…bueno, está bien. ―dijo de malhumor.

―Sonríe, che. Mira que con esa cara no me dan ganas de quererte.

―Como si a mí me importara.

―Claro que te importa. Decime algo lindo.

―No.

―Decime algo lindo o me enojo ―actuó como un niño haciendo un puchero mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura―. Un poema cortito, quizás.

Manuel suspiró resignando ante la petición.

―Dame la mano y danzaremos; dame la mano y me amarás. Como una sola flor seremos, como una flor, y nada más ―sonó poético proveniente al país de poetas―. ¿Contento?

―Sí. Dame un beso.

―No.

―Quiero uno.

―Ash, como molestai.

―Es que te amo.

Aunque podría ser lo contrario.

* * *

―

* * *

**9.** Salgan una vez a la semana a hacer un plan diferente pero en pareja…solos.

La idea de Argentina era salir al mirador con el auto. Manuel, ingenuo, acertó.

Ahora el auto se balanceaba de un lado para otro, con los vidrios empañados, escuchándose unas mezclas de largos suspiros deseosos de más, besos cortos y apasionados, el ritmo en gran avance, palabras sucias por parte de los dos y algunas tiernas, y sexo.

Necesitaban estar solos, ya que con un hijo en casa, no todo era posible y menos para hacer el amor.

* * *

―

* * *

**10.** Crea un hogar; decóralo, mantén limpio el hogar, que se sientan cómodos. Si lo haces sentir bienvenido, siempre tendrá ganas de llegar a casa y de quedarse en ella contigo.

El problema era que él no quería tener a Martín todo el maldito día en la casa. Asique no hacía nada, únicamente limpiar el dormitorio y el de Tierra del Fuego.

Cuando llegaba Martín pensando en lo bueno que era su esposa…no todo era tan así. Aunque no estuviera limpio la mayoría del hogar, le gustaba quedarse con Manuel, porque…

Lo amaba. Solo era eso, tan simple como el amor.

* * *

―

* * *

**11.** El sexo es importante, hablen sobre lo que les gustan, así lo disfrutaran.

―Podríamos usar juguetes. ―preguntó no muy confiado en sus propias ideas el rubio.

―No voy a usar esa asquerosidad. ―reprochó Manuel.

―Che, no sé qué cosas te gustan. Vos sos complicado. Me decis que querés, después no. Que te gusta esto, después no. Que querés un beso, después no. Pareces una mujer que nadie logra entender.

―Am… ¿cambio de posiciones? ―dijo sonrojándose.

―Eso no. Jamás. ―negó rotundamente Martín.

―A mí me de igual…y esta conversación me está incomodando demasiado.

― ¿Pero qué lugar te gusta? ¿Qué clases de posiciones? Porque a mí me asienta más abajo, no tengo que hacer esfuerzo. Ah, y la del perrito. Esas dos me acomodan. ¿Y a vos?

―No te voy a contestar, es personal. ―dijo seriamente.

―Hablar de sexo es normal, che. ―Martín le dio mismo las cosas que decía Manuel, se aceró a él y lo tiró en la cama para comenzar con las caricias y besos. Cuando las cosas iban aumentando, la puerta de la habitación estaba siendo golpeada.

― ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Abre, che! ¡Hay una araña fea en la pared! ―era el isleño arruinando (en el caso de Martín, y favoreciendo en el caso de Manuel) el momento especial.

La _mamá_ hizo a un lado al argentino, yendo a matar esa araña que atormentaba a su hijo.

* * *

―

* * *

**12.** El contacto físico es vital. Abrázalo, dale un beso –muchos–, dale una caricia en la mano. No dejes pasar ni un solo día sin demostrarle cuanto lo quieres… ¡Tócalo!

Al fin se encontraban solos en casa.

Tierra del Fuego había ido a jugar con el tío Perú, o mejor dicho a quedarse.

Pero todavía no pasaba nada de nada en la cama. Veían televisión.

―Oye, Martín… ―llamó. Debía decírselo, ya era hora, y casi no se lo decía nunca por su gran orgullo. El otro lo miró arqueando una ceja― Yo…te quería decir algo…

―Decime. ―dijo con casualidad incorporándose frente a él.

―Yo sé que…no te lo digo nunca…y tú te la pasai diciéndolo todo el día… ―los nervios comenzaron a aparecer― siempre te trato mal…

―Demasiado mal. ―corrigió sin herirlo. Chile acertó con la cabeza.

―Y…te quiero decir que… ―tensó, carraspeó la garganta― Te amo. Bien, ya lo dije. ―corrió la cara frunciendo el entrecejo. No era tan malo decirle la verdad…pero como era tan…weón…

Argentina surcó los labios, pensando en lo lindo de sus palabras.

―Yo también. ―le cogió el rostro con cuidado, como si fuese lo más costoso, hecho de fina porcelana, porque si lo hacía bruscamente, se rompería lo que estaba logrando.

Sus alientos se encontraban juntos, por centímetros, donde luego desaparecieron al producir un beso, una unión de sus labios.

Un roce significaba deseo. Una sutil mordisca significaba pasión. La profundidad del beso significaba pasar a otro límite.

Manuel vaciló en su momento en abrazarle el cuello, mientras que Martín lo atraía a su cuerpo deseando más, aún más profundizar el ósculo conllevando a la excitación mental como física. El menor dio la autorización de entrar en su cavidad para ser explorada de gustar el deje.

Húmeda, tibia y…con sabor a cigarro. Típico de Manuel. Rió para sus adentros. Siguió besándolo, bajando su mano al trasero de su amante, acariciándole cada vez que era necesario sin desconcentrar los movimientos de sus labios de un lado para otro, de derecha a izquierda con leves pausas dejando escapar gemidos y tomar el aire necesario para continuar.

Ahora lo tomó entre sus brazos acomodándolo en la cama, sirviéndose una vez más la boca del castaño. Amaba tanto cuando le correspondía, se sentía en las nubes.

Manuel lo abrazaba por el cuello, desordenándole la nuca entre sus dedos. Sus piernas fueron levantas para abrazar las caderas del argentino quien intentaba buscar la posición en la entrepierna, juntando sus intimidades aunque estuvieran guardadas.

―Manuel…Manuel… ―mencionaba su nombre al ritmo de los besos y roces de labios― Te quiero tanto…

Sentía la sensación de responderle. Por esta vez, dejaría su orgullo de lado.

Lo tomó el rostro con ambas manos. El argentino no entendió por qué lo detuvo, ¿se arrepintió? Se observaron por cortos segundos hasta que el chileno habló.

―Te quiero. ―y pronunció.

Martín sonrió.

―A pesar de las discusiones tontas que tenemos. ―continuó sin correr la mirada hacia la pared, las sabanas, nada. La mantenía ahí, en los orbes brillosos del rubio.

―Sos un gran pelotudo, pero re-quiero…mi flaco ―regresó a besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía, pero esta vez él se detuvo―. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

― ¿Así?

―Sí. No es necesario dejarte embarazado, ya tenemos un lindo hijo ―trataba de no emocionarse, pues era de las pocas veces que tocaban este tema tan cursi y con hijo entremedio―. Gracias.

―No me tení que dar las gracias. ―los pómulos dejaron atrás el color natural a pasar al rojizo.

― ¿Por qué no? Si me diste el hijo más lindo del mundo, sin importar que no haya nacido de tu pancita.

―Me estay haciendo enojar, te lo advierto.

―Lo siento. No es mi intención ―pausó―. Te re-amo mi chileno. ―una vez más regresó a besarlo, sin embargo fue más duradero, compartiendo y entrelazando sus lenguas, humedeciendo alrededor de sus bocas.

Ahora Manuel lo detuvo.

―A veces me cai tan mal…supongo que te aguanto porque…te amo.

―Opino lo mismo. Oye… ¿Querés hacer el amor?

―Eso no se pregunta, se hace, weón.

―Creo que eso es un sí.

* * *

―

◊•◊ **Esαs son lαs Mαnerαs Pαrα Un Mαtrimonio Feliz ◊•◊**

―

¿Alguien murió en el intento?

―

* * *

**N/A:** Algo que se me ocurrió. Agradezco a la página, en la cual encontré todo esto. ¿Cómo quedó? Asadasdasd, a mi parecer le faltó un poquito más, pero creo que no quedó tan malo. Ellos dos se aman, y se amaran, se casaran (ya están casados) y le darán hermanitos y hermanitas a Carlitos x3.

Manu puede ser tierno si se lo propone.

Poema dicho en el fic: _Dame la Mano; Gabriela Mistral._

**¿Review's?**


End file.
